Return of the Supernatural
by Ninja-Werepire96
Summary: It's been a year since the events from SLatS and Rocky is haunted by the memory of Damien. CeCe tries to help Rocky overcome her trauma but when problems of her own arise, things start to go downhill for the two girls.
1. Prolouge

_The starch, white hallway stretched on for what seemed like miles. A dim, yellow light emanated from the flickering light bulbs on the ceiling above. The silence was deafening and it felt like the slightest noise would sound like a bomb going off. Further up the hallway, there seemed to be doors which gave the appearance of a hospital of some sorts._

_This was where Rocky Blue currently found herself standing._

_The white walls began to nauseate her and she saw them still even when she closed her eyes._

_Rocky didn't know where she was, only that she needed find someone and escape._

_However, she dared not move for fear of someone, or something, hearing her in this strange place._

_She looked down, taking in her appearance. She was dressed in a long, dark blue tunic with pale blue leggings. Her feet were bare and she supposed that was best, no shoes meant no noise if she was careful while walking._

_Summoning all her courage, Rocky stepped forwards. When no noise was made and nothing burst out from the closed doors, she figured it was safe to continue._

_Rocky tentatively walked forwards, barely breathing to remain as silent as possible. Just as she was about to turn back and try one of the doors, she saw a corner up ahead. Glad that she seemed to be making progress, Rocky sped up a little as she reached the corner._

_Suddenly, something jumped out at her. A face, contorted with pain and anger, snarled at her. Cold grey eyes bored into hers and a deep, guttural growl echoed off the walls. Rocky cried out, backing away as quickly as possible and the thing followed her. She gulped when her back hit the wall and she realised she wouldn't be able to run 2 feet without being caught. Her breathing turned heavy at the severity of the situation._

_A hand gripped her upper arm and started shaking her. Rocky panicked, she started thrashing wildly and screaming at the top of her lungs. _

"_Rocky!" a voice called out._

_The shaking increased its intensity and Rocky's thrashing became more violent._

"_ROCKY!"_

* * *

><p>Cece Jones did not know what to do.<p>

She had been in the half way state between slumber and reality when the girl next to her cried out.

The red head fully awoke in an instant and looked over at the brunette beside her, who's breathing had become heavy.

Frowning, she realised Rocky was having a nightmare. _Not again . . . _she thought as Rocky cried out.

CeCe placed her had over her girlfriend's arm and started shaking. Rocky suddenly started thrashing and screaming.

"Rocky!" the fiery headed girl called out while shaking harder, hoping a familiar voice would wake he, or at least calm down, a panicked Rocky.

In fact, it did the opposite. Rocky started thrashing more violently, almost smacking Cece in the face. "ROCKY!" she shouted, "ROCKY, IT'S ME!"

CeCe wrapped her arms around the brunette's torso, making sure to trap the thrashing arms as she did so. The redhead rolled them over so Rocky was on her back and that CeCe herself could straddle the still sleeping girl beneath her. "Rocky, it's just a dream! Wake up!"

At last, the brunette started to calm down and CeCe sighed.

She watched as Rocky's eyelids fluttered open. "CeCe?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"It's me. Another nightmare?" Rocky nodded slightly. "You wanna tell me about it?" This time she shook her head sideways.

"No, not yet."

"Okay."

CeCe rolled back over and wrapped her arms around Rocky's waist. The brunette faced her and buried her head in the red head's neck. One of CeCe's hands trailed up and stroked the taller girl's hair.

Her nightmares had been steadily been growing more and more common, shortly after Damien's death a year previously and CeCe was worried sick. Nothing the girls did could stop the nightmare's from coming.

All CeCe could do was hope that they'd stop soon.

And as the redhead drifted back to sleep, she couldn't help but feel things would get worse before they got better.

* * *

><p>And here it is!<p>

Sorry this is late – my laptop always chooses the worst times to break down on me.

I should be updating every Friday if all goes to plan.

~ Werepire out.


	2. Just my imagination

The deep, orange glow of the sun flooded the abandoned town. The sun's dying rays reflected in the shattered windows of wooden cabins and the distant chattering of birds could be heard in the distance.

A fox tentatively stepped into street. It raised its head and kept its small, black eyes on the look out for any wild game to catch for its growing kits. The fox knew this area well, having being raised nearby, and had no fear of running into something unpleasant or dangerous. Suddenly, the fox's ears pricked up. It turned on its heel and took flight, leaving the town as quickly as possible.

Two figures crashed through the brushes, the taller of the two supporting the weight of the shorter one. The shorter one wore dark clothing, had wavy shoulder length hair and was distinctly female while the taller one had slightly lighter clothing, short but shaggy hair that was a little darker then the girl's and was male, both were somewhere in their teens. It was clear that the two were injured, the young woman somewhat more injured than the man and was covering her left eye with one hand, a small stream of blood seeping between her fingers.

Together, they stumbled towards the nearest cabin. The girl dropped to the floor once she was released. "Well . . ." the man panted, "That was interesting." The girl glared as a response. The boy held up his hands in a peaceful manner and sat down next to the girl. "Here, let me look at that cut." he said, gently prying her bloodied hand from her face.

Slowly, as the girl's face was cleaned of blood, the sun set over the small, abandoned town. The two teens eventually fell asleep, after making small talk for some time, and the red fox silently crept back into the town in search of food.

* * *

><p>CeCe sighed in aggravation.<p>

She had trouble sleeping last night, what with her worrying about Rocky and her nightmares, and now she has to deal with her annoying 12 year old brother when she should be curled up in bed with Rocky.

"Flynn" she growled, her hand tightening on its grip on the door handle, "I am_ not_ making you breakfast."

"But I'm hungry!" he whined. CeCe signed and rubbed her forehead.

"Flynn, you're a big boy now. You're fully capable of making your own breakfast."

"But-"

"But nothing! I saw you making your own breakfast yesterday!" the dancer was starting to get really annoyed at her brother

"So?"

"So, make your own damn breakfast!" CeCe snarled, angrily slamming the bedroom door shut and turning to face her now awake girlfriend.

The redhead made her way back to bed and buried her head in Rocky's neck, neither girl seeing a crackle of electricity that danced across the surface of the door handle for a brief moment as they laid there and enjoyed being in each other's presence for a few more minutes. "Ceece, you know I have to leave to go to my Grandmother's soon, right?" the brunette mumbled softly. The fiery headed girl groaned.

"Do you _have_ to go?" she asked.

"Sorry, I can't get out of this."

"Fine but next time you're parents want to drag you to your Grandma's, I'm keeping you hostage." Rocky seemed to contemplate this for a brief moment before settling on a response.

"I should go visit my Grandmother more often if that's the case." Rocky said as she reluctantly pulled herself from her red headed girlfriend and climbed out of bed.

While Rocky was getting dressed, CeCe forced herself out of bed once more to see her girlfriend off.

The taller girl stepped across the room and clasped the door handle, yelping slightly and pulling her hand back as fast as possible when a sharp pain erupted in her palm. CeCe was automatically at her side with a worried expression upon her face. "What happened?" she asked.

"I have no idea. I touched the door handle and I think I got shocked somehow" the mocha skinned girl replied, looking down at her slightly red hand.

"Strange, I don't see any reason for the handle to have electricity in it. I mean it's been months since there's been a thunder storm." CeCe mentally winced as she said those words, Rocky's nightmares were so much worse during the thunder storms due to her slight fear of them. "And besides, even if there was, I would've been shocked when I slammed the door shut." Rocky blinked.

"That was quite observant of you Red." the pale girl shrugged meekly.

"I guess I have my moments."

* * *

><p>CeCe sat at her bedroom window, staring at rain and the street below, with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was tracing patterns on the window absent mindedly with her finger. The red head was lost in thoughts of Rocky. Would she be alright? Will she be plagued with nightmares like every other night?<p>

CeCe sighed, she knew she shouldn't worry so much but she couldn't help it. Ever since Damien had tried to take Rocky from her, she felt extremely protective of her best friend turned girlfriend.

The pale dancer trained her sight on her hand, the one that was still tracing patterns, and listened to the gentle drumming of the rain on the window. As she stared she noticed something odd begin to happen. The water droplets began to follow her finger's movements, a bubble of water forming from the collected droplets of rain.

The girl's jaw dropped, not quite believing what she was seeing. CeCe brought her finger to a stop, the water droplet also stopped at her fingertip. Blinking, CeCe then traced a figure of eight for good measure and, sure enough, the water droplet – now larger than a golf ball – followed.

"CeCe! Time for dinner!" Georgia shouted.

The afore mentioned red head jumped and fell off the windowsill. She sat up just in time to see the ball of water burst and run down the window. "Did that _really_ just happen?" she asked aloud.

"CeCe! Dinner!" the elder red head yelled once more.

"Uh, I'm coming Mom! Just a sec" CeCe called back. She rose to her feet and backed out of the room, trying to wipe the shock off her face.

The dancer dropped down in her usual seat and frowned slightly. _Surely it was just my imagination. _she thought, picking at her food with her fork. _All I can do is sense supernatural beings . . . Maybe I'm just tired. Yeah, that makes sense. I'm tired and I was just imagining things!_

Satisfied with her conclusion, CeCe tucked into her dinner.

And all her worried thoughts about Rocky, and confusion of what happened in her room, vanished for the time being.

* * *

><p>It was shortly after dinner when CeCe made her way back into her room. Her sight fell upon her window as she entered the doorway and she bit her lip. The red head stood there for a minute or two before sighing. "Why not?" she said as she padded softly towards the window.<p>

Placing her hand over the window, she began to once again trace patterns with her finger. After a good 5 minutes, when nothing had happened, she laughed slightly. "Just as I thought." CeCe spoke with a yawn, turning on her heels and jumping into bed.

The tired red head rested her head on her pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin. A content sigh escaped the pale girl's lips as sleep overtook her body.

On the other side of the room, rain drops froze on the window pane . . .

* * *

><p>And that was chapter two.<p>

Feel free to review and let me know how you're enjoying it - reviews make me happy in a way only pancakes do.

Werepire Out~


	3. Fire and desire

The next day, when Rocky stepped through the window and into the Jones' threshold, she wasn't expecting her girlfriend to call out her name as if it was the best thing since sliced bread. Nor was she expecting said girlfriend to tackle her to the floor, wrap her arms around her waist and kiss her as if the world's fate depended on it.

Eventually pulling away, Rocky looked at the redhead above her. "Not that I mind or anything Ceece but . . . what was that for?"

"I missed you." CeCe answered with a slight blush, smiling bashfully at the brunette.

"Aww, I missed you too Red." Rocky said with a smile as she looped her arms around Cece's neck and kissed her on the cheek.

CeCe relished being in Rocky's presence once again. The redhead really had missed the taller girl, more than she'd like to admit, and was determined not to let Rocky out of her sight for the rest of the day.

CeCe tightened her grip on Rocky's waist slightly and leaned her head down, nipping at the base of her girlfriend's neck. The red headed dancer had decided that for today, Rocky would be hers and hers alone. A slight smirk grew on CeCe's face as her hand travelled up Rocky's shirt and brushed over her breasts – eliciting a moan from the brunette's lips.

_All mine, _she thought while still working on Rocky's neck, _Not some harebrained, testosterone filled boy. Not some wannabe chick with too much make up. And certainly not Damien's . . ._

That last thought made CeCe growl and bitedown roughly, a painful yelp escaping the trapped dancer beneath her. CeCe licked the spot she just bit, soothing the already reddening skin.

A small, rational voice in the back of CeCe's mind wondered why she was being so possessive and was telling her to stop while a bigger part of her was telling her to ignore the voice and carry on.

CeCe chose to listen to the latter of the two voices.

* * *

><p>Rocky wasn't quite sure how they'd managed to get from the living room floor to CeCe's bed without shedding any clothing. It was only when her back hit the bed did she realise they had done it.<p>

Suddenly the brunette's shirt was yanked over her head and thrown to the other side of the room, her bra swiftly following it.

CeCe ran one hand up Rocky's side, coming to a rest on her breast, while her other hand unbuttoned her jeans. Realising that CeCe was wearing too many clothes, Rocky tugged at CeCe's shirt as she shimmied of her jeans. The red head understood her and sat back, straddling Rocky's waist, so she could pull of her shirt.

CeCe stared down, taking in the sight of a half naked Rocky. "Beautiful . . ." she muttered to herself, making Rocky blush.

The brunette looked down, suddenly becoming nervous. This was the furthest the two of them had ever gone before and she wasn't sure how far they would be going.

A soft hand was placed on her cheek, trailing under her jaw to pull her head up. Rocky's own eyes were met with the chocolate eyes of her girlfriend. "CeCe . . ." she mumbled,

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." CeCe spoke softly, despite part of her screaming at her for stopping. Swallowing her nervousness, Rocky shook her head. She leaned forwards, kissing CeCe gently before pulling back ever so slightly.

"I've never been so sure of anything else. I want this." she whispered against CeCe's lips.

In response, CeCe pushed Rocky onto her back once more and latched onto a breast with her mouth. The practically naked girl moaned softly, throwing her head back.

CeCe dragged her hands down Rocky's body, silently noting all the spots that made the taller girl mewl or moan. She reached the fabric of the whimpering girl's panties and dragged them down at an agonisingly slow rate, making Rocky growl slightly with impatience.

CeCe raised her head, smirking slightly, and pressed her lips against Rocky's. The red head's fingers traced their way up Rocky's legs, one hand coming to rest on her hip while the other made its way to her sweet spot, plunging two fingers deep inside of her.

Rocky groaned into CeCe's mouth, arching her back at the contact, and gripped the shorter girl's shoulders tightly. She became acutely aware of everything. The faint breeze coming from the slightly open window, the way her and CeCe's tongues danced in unison, the way CeCe's hands her unusually hot. In fact, CeCe's whole body was unusually hot. _Temperature wise at least, _she thought, _CeCe's body was _always _hot._

After a few minutes, CeCe tried a new tactic and curled her fingers and she pulled out of Rocky, making her moan loudly. The brunette broke apart from the red head's lips and stared into CeCe's eyes. For a split second, she _swore_ she could see fire in her girlfriend's – now lover's – eyes.

This went on for some time, CeCe's thrusting and Rocky's pleasure filled cries, before the brunette felt herself coming closer. "Christ, Ceece." she exclaimed, burying her head in CeCe's neck and digging her nails deeper into the dominant girl's shoulders.

Rocky's breathing became heavier and heavier and CeCe thrusted her fingers faster and deeper into the brunette, still curling her fingers every few thrusts, making her throw her head back once again.

CeCe bit down on her lover's pulse point once again and began to suck on the same spot, sending Rocky over the edge. "CeCe!" she cried, dragging her nails down the red head's shoulder's and back.

Once Rocky came down from her high ,with a series of deep breaths and curses, she kissed Rocky deeply and passionately. "Jesus, Red. If I'd known you were _that_ good then I would have agreed to this a long time ago." she said after they broke apart.

"What can I say, I must have a gift."

"Apparently so. Now, it's time for round two." Rocky grinned as she flipped CeCe over. "You ready?"

"I'm all yours, babe."

* * *

><p>Two teens sat opposite each other on a train, quietly conversing between themselves as the sun rose in the morning sky. The view outside was calm and picturesque.<p>

The peacefulness of the train was shattered when a loud beeping went off. One teen, a female clad in dark clothing and a bandage covering her left eye, looked down at a metallic box in her lap. She picked it up and pressed a button, silencing the beeping and bringing up the information on the screen. "Well?" her companion, a male with lighter clothing, asked.

"It's coming from Chicago." she replied, meeting his gaze as she looked up.

"Chicago, eh?" he grinned slightly, "We were looking for a reason to visit, may as well have some fun while we're there." The girl rolled her eyes.

"The last time you said that, it resulted me being temporarily blinded in one eye."

"You'll get over it, wolf girl."

"Watch it _Tobias_."

"Make me, _Kimberley_."

The two glared at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

The boy looked out of the window. _Looks like we're goin' back to Chicago._

* * *

><p>And thus, for the first time, this story arc has delved into M rated material. Still not convinced that it's very good as it's only my 2nd sex scene but I'm <em>hoping<em> you guys like it.

Feel free to review and tell me how I'm doing!

Also a thank you to all my lovely reviewers, especially** I C No Evil, Red X aka Redhood** and **I Tear Paper For Fun**.

**Edit: It seems I missed a word out that's quite important, however is has now been fixed. Kim is only _temporarily_ blinded, I apologise for leaving that out the first time.**

~Werepire Out


	4. Return of the Hunters

The sunlight streamed through the bedroom window as CeCe awoke. The half asleep girl sat up and stretched.

She looked down and broke into a small smile. Rocky was still curled up next to her, having fallen asleep about an hour and a half ago, with the covers covering her haphazardly. The asleep girl had a content look on her face as she softly breathed in and out.

There was still time before the two needed to get ready for Shake It Up! Chicago so the red head let the other girl sleep.

And besides, this was probably the most peaceful Rocky had been during her sleep for a year.

Who was CeCe to deny Rocky of her peace?

Well . . . peace she desperately needed at least.

* * *

><p>The dancers waved at the camera, waiting for the buzzer to go off – announcing the end of another Shake It Up! Chicago episode.<p>

The awaited buzzer sounded. Rocky and CeCe walked off the stage and towards their collective hooks to gather their things.

The taller of the two girls was about to say something when CeCe stopped abruptly, making Rocky walk into her and fall back from the collision. "Ow! What the hell Ceece?" she said as she stood up, dusting herself off when she was standing upright.

"Hello girls. Long time no see." a familiar voice spoke up from in front of CeCe. Rocky stepped forward and smiled.

"Toby! Kim" the afore mentioned red head cried, running over to greet the two hunters with Rocky following her. "Why didn't you call and say you were coming?"

"Umm . . . Surprise?" he replied. Kim rolled her eyes at her partner . . . Well, rolled one eye at least.

"Hey, what's happened to your eye?" Rocky asked the werewolf, having noticed the bandage around the area of her left eye.

"_Someone_"the werewolf paused and shot a dirty look at Toby, "Decided it would be a great idea to _blow up_ a super computer that we were meant to infect with a virus. Luckily for me, I happened to be standing close by when the explosion happened." Kim finished sarcastically.

"Hey! I gave a fair warning that it was about to go off!" Toby said, defending himself against Kim's words.

"You pressed the detonator while my back was turned then shouted hit the deck just before it exploded!"

"Your point?" Kim face planted and shook her head. "What?"

Rocky and CeCe went to get ready to leave while the two bickered, wanting to get changed into fresh clothes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, CeCe?" Rocky asked, pulling on her spare shirt.<p>

"Yes, Rocks?" the shorter girl replied, placing the finishing touches on her make up.

"Where's Flynn been lately?"

"Henry's I think . . . Either that or Slenderman got him."

"Ceece . . . Slenderman doesn't exist" CeCe gasped.

"He does too exist!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Fine but if you get kidnapped by Slenderman then don't say I didn't warn you!" CeCe exclaimed before storming off. Rocky rolled her eyes at her girlfriend then followed her, picking up both hers and CeCe's bags.

* * *

><p>When the two dancers had made their way back over to the two hunters, they had dropped the topic of Slenderman and instead began to talk about how excited they were to have LMFAO dancing on the show next week.<p>

As all four stepped into the early evening air, now talking about the awesomeness of Party Rock Anthem, a beeping came from Kim's pocket. She reached into said pocket and pulled out a metallic box. She frowned.

"What is it?"

"An energy signal"

"Did it say where it came from?"

"No, whatever it was didn't give off enough energy for the scanner to locate fully, but it might be in the area." Toby shrugged.

"Must be starting to break down." Kim looked up from the scanner, an odd look on her face.

"Maybe . . ." _Or maybe not . . ._ she thought.

Kim generally had a good idea of when something was up and right now, she got that tingling feeling in the base of her spine she always got when something off was going to happen.

She was positive something has going to happen. Soon.

And it would not be good.

* * *

><p>I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. There was nothing I could do to make it any longer.<p>

However, I will try to update twice next week to make up for it.

Remember - Reviews make the world go round! :)

Werepire Out~


	5. Could it be?

Kim frowned and looked down at the scanner in her hand. Every now and then there would be a fluctuation of supernatural energy nearby.

Yet the scanner was _still_ unable to pinpoint where, or who, it was coming from.

The half blind girl let out an aggravated sigh. It was working just fine up until an hour ago. She put the scanner away and rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

As she made her way to catch up with Toby, Rocky and CeCe, something clicked in the back of her mind.

Only when arriving in Chicago did the scanner begin acting up. Or more specifically, only when meeting up with the two dancers did the scanner begin acting up.

_It couldn't be . . . _she thought, peering at the two dancers from the corner of her eye. _Could it?_ _No,_ o_f course not._ She silently scolded herself, shaking her head.

It was impossible for them to be sending out the signals. CeCe's ability wasn't powerful enough to send out detectable signals and Rocky was a regular human.

Yet as she looked over at the two dancers, a part of her was telling her that it was possible. That whatever was about to go down would involve them.

The werewolf kicked a pebble as she stepped in line with Toby,

_This is gonna be a _long_ visit, _Kim thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Curtis Blue, father of Rocky, was sat at the kitchen table with a phone pressed to his ear. He listened intently to the speaker before nodding to himself. "I understand. Those arrangements will be fine."<p>

He ended the call and slowly rose to his feet.

Marcie Blue looked over to her husband, both sets of brown eyes meeting. "Are we doing the right thing?" she asked.

"I don't know . . . But we have to try. Rocky's nightmares have been getting worse and worse." he replied. Marcie nodded and embraced her husband in a hug.

All they could do was wait and hope.

* * *

><p>After an evening of pizza at Crusty's, then followed by lounging on the steps in front of Rocky and CeCe's apartment complex, the four teens bid farewell.<p>

"Toby?" the shorter of the two hunters asked as they strolled down the somewhat busy street.

"Hmm?" the brown eyed boy responded.

"The scanner going off . . . Do you think it could have been Rocky and CeCe giving off the energy?" the werewolf inquired. Toby began to laugh.

"Your pulling my leg, right?" Kim's face held no sign of humour. "Shit, you're serious aren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sure you're reason for thinking that is good but . . . You know they're only human. It's impossible." Kim sighed.

"I guess you're right . . ." She muttered, still somewhat unconvinced

* * *

><p>"Listen up! Just got word from the boss. We move in two days. Got it?" A figure called as a small crowd gathered around him.<br>"But sir-" A crowd member began.

"But nothing! Either you follow orders or I'll slit you're throat!" The first person barked.

"Y-yes sir! Sorry sir!"

"Prepare your sorry asses. Bring any items necessary and all weapons we have. If we fail, we will be skinned alive. Literally." Crowd members cringed at the last sentence, knowing their current and temporary leader was not kidding, and scurried off to get ready.

They would be going to a war of sorts. And none of them wanted to lose.

They valued their lives too much.

* * *

><p>Another short chapter, sorry.<p>

Also I know I _said_ I was gonna publish 2 chapter by Friday but it turns out the last week was _really_ busy.

However, since I have time now, I will be publishing the next chapter either later in the evening or tomorrow. And hopefully it turns out to be longer than the past two.

~Werepire Out


	6. Nightmares and scares

"I am _telling_ you CeCe! I saw him! I swear!"

"Who?"

"_Damien!_"

"That's impossible. You're probably just tired, Rocks."

"I know what I saw, Red!" Rocky snapped angrily.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" CeCe retaliated with near enough the same tone.

The two had been making their way inside the apartment complex when Rocky grabbed CeCe by the arm and dragged her around the corner, repeating over and over again that she had seen "him".

CeCe felt her anger disappear quickly. She stared down at her feet as they climbed the stairs to her apartment. "Maybe you did see him, maybe you just saw someone who looked really familiar. I don't know, I didn't see anyone." she said. Rocky sighed. "You're not mad at me, are you?" CeCe looked over at the brunette walking beside her.

"No, I'm not mad . . . Maybe I am tired." the taller of the two replied, her angry expression fading to a softer, more kind expression as she rubbed her the side of her head.

"Wanna stay for the night?"

"Sure."

"Great. Mom's got a night shift today, you can help me babysit Flynn!" Rocky smiled at her girlfriend and shook her head slightly.

"Just as long as there's no Bang Pow Zoom involved."

* * *

><p>"Witch! Witch!"<p>

"Burn the witch!"

"No mercy for the Devil's accomplice!"

The voices echoed around her. Her head hurt and her arms were bound. Raising her head, CeCe looked at her surroundings. A sea of angered faces stared back at her

In front of her, a man stood with a flaming torch.

CeCe gulped. She did not want to die. She wanted to live. Self preservation ran though her veins. She began to pull at the rope trapping her desperately.

CeCe watched helplessly as the torch was dropped, the wood around her setting alight almost instantaneously. The flames quickly began to grow, heating the air around her.

The crowd cheered louder, obviously pleased with the events occurring. CeCe growled at them. The air around her began to crackle. The crowd began to feel the static on their skin. "Witchcraft!" someone cried, pointing towards CeCe.

Smoke began to fill CeCe's lungs and her vision was starting to blur.

Suddenly, the flames in front of her parted.

Rocky was stood in front of her, being held up by a dark haired man.

A small dagger was buried in the brunette's shoulder, sending a heavy flow of blood to run down her body. "Rocky!" the other girl screamed once more, panic and anger laced in her voice.

The flames were growing hotter and hotter with each passing second.

But the red head could no longer bring herself to care about her own well being.

Rocky was all that mattered now. Yet she could do nothing to go over to her and help her.

Never before had CeCe felt so helpless.

She hated it.

The man holding Rocky pushed her forwards, making her fall and land close to the flames surrounding CeCe.

The dark haired man stepped forward, pulling another sharp blade from behind him.

His head rose, now visible from the dancing flames. A familiar, yet cruel, face snarled at her. "If I can't have her, CeCe, no one can"

He dropped and plunged the blade into Rocky's back.

* * *

><p>CeCe shot up like a bullet, a terror filled sounded from her lips.<p>

She felt hot. Impossibly hot. She felt as if she was burning from the inside out. Her stomach was churning and she could smell something burning in the air.

Suddenly, CeCe leapt from her bed and sprinted to the bathroom. She skidded to a halt in front of the toilet and dropped to her knees.

The redhead felt a pair of warm hands gently pull her hair behind back as she began to vomit. The hands began to rub her back soothingly.

After a few minutes, CeCe rested her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet. She no longer felt as if she was burning alive but she still needed to cool down.

"CeCe?" Rocky asked. She had been woken by her girlfriend's scream and when she felt CeCe jump out of bed, she automatically followed.

However, the afore mentioned red head was too busy lost in her thoughts to hear Rocky.

_That face . . . Those cold, empty eyes . . . _She thought shuddering. The last few seconds of her nightmare was stuck on replay inside her head. The bare thought of it made her want to throw up once more. "Damien . . . " she whispered, shuddering once more. Rocky froze.

A yawn came from the door way, startling the brunette girl.

Rocky quickly turned her head and saw a tired Flynn rubbing his eyes. "What's goin' on?" He mumbled.

"I'm not sure. I think CeCe had a nightmare, when she woke up she ran in here and threw up."

"D'ya want me to call Mom?" he asked.

"No, I've got this."

"'Kay. I'm goin' back to bed." Flynn spoke before turning on his heels and walking away. Rocky looked back down at CeCe. The red head had always made sure that she had been alright when she woke up screaming. And although this wasn't a fraction of what she owed CeCe, it was still something she wanted to do to repay her girlfriend's kindness.

"Ceece?" she said, "You feeling better now?"

"I-I guess." CeCe croaked, finally responding to Rocky's words.

"C'mon." the brunette said, standing up and gently tugging CeCe to her feet. "Let's get you back to bed."

* * *

><p>"Kim! What the hell is that noise?" Toby yelled as he burst into the living room, where Kim was trying to find the source of the loud wailing that had woken then both up.<p>

"I think it's the scanner! I just don't know where I put it!" she growled, diving down and looking under the couch.

"Just find it!"

"Aha!" the werewolf cried happily, ho;ding the scanner up in success. She tapped the screen and the wailing stopped. "It's an energy spike. A big one. Coming from . . . the area where Rocky and CeCe live . . ." she finished with a frown.

"Let's go." Toby said. Kim nodded in response, already pulling on a pair of shoes.

* * *

><p>Here we go, just as promised! I know I Tear Paper For Fun was eager for me to publish. It would have been up sooner but some family issues came up. 'S all good now though.<p>

Next update should be on Friday. And remember, review are love!

~Werepire Out


	7. Impossible

Kim collapsed onto a nearby bench, rubbing her working eye tiredly. Toby dropped down next to her, grunting slightly as he landed. The pair of hunters had gotten very little sleep that night, as well as none the night before, and had spent the last 12 hours on the look out for something that could cause high energy levels.

"We've walked around the area over ten times and searched every possible hiding place!" Kim growled in aggravation, "_How_ have we still not found it?"

"I have no idea." Toby sighed in equal annoyance.

The steadily climbing sun irritated the duo's eyes, making them squint against the harsh glare. Toby sighed. "We're right around the corner from Rocky and CeCe's place, might as well see if they're up and about, eh?" Kim was about to reply when a slamming of a car door, arguing and swearing from close by caught their attention.

"ROCKY!" A familiar voice screamed. Toby and Kim sprinted around the corner to investigate, immediately worried at the voice's tone.

* * *

><p>CeCe stared blankly as the car sped away, a heartbreakingly sad face looked back at her. She closed her eyes to hide the face from view. The image was burned into memory, she still saw it no matter how much she wished it were gone.<p>

The red headed girl was vaguely aware of two people running up to her and stand in a few feet in front of her but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

Rocky was being taken away. Sent to a place that can help her, Mr and Mrs Blue claimed when CeCe had come to check on Rocky, who had gone home for a change of clothes.

She had tried desperately to change their minds. She begged, plead and shouted but their minds were set. Rocky would leave. She would be stuck there for months upon months. All because of those stupid nightmares.

Anger rose in CeCe. A truly hateful anger that the red head had never felt before.

Anger at _her_ Rocky being taken away from her. At Rocky's parents for sending her away. At that bastard Damien for causing all of this, for even thinking he could take Rocky away from her . . . She felt angry at the fact Damien had succeeded in taking Rocky away from her. In a way, he had separated them.

That _really_ pissed CeCe off.

CeCe snarled viciously. Her fists clenched and eyes burned.

She felt the anger rise viciously within her. Her body begin to heat up, pins and needles traversed across her arms she felt a tremor beneath her feet.

Deep inside of her mind, she felt something snap.

A rush of energy rushed through her veins.

A memory of a voice whispered softly in her head.

_A darkness, a power, the essence of life. Be prepared, child._

* * *

><p>Kim and Toby stared in pure shock, the earth around them shook violently and the air crackled with electricity. People in the vicinity were panicking, ducking under tables and doorways to avoid any debris that may drop down. The temperature rose suddenly and car alarms began to go off left, right and centre.<p>

CeCe herself was a fearsome sight. Her lips were curled back in a snarl. Her fiery locks were messy, contributing to the animalistic appearance she currently sported, and sparks of electricity flew from her form.

The scanner in Kim's hand began to began to wail loudly, contributing to the current mayhem. The screen had confirmed a target, a humanoid figure not 3 feet away from their current location.

Both Toby and Kim gasped as CeCe opened her eyes. Various coloured rings, where brown irises would normally be found, glowed. A white pentacle could be seen in each pupil.

It wasn't feasible for CeCe, a human, to have those eyes. It was . . . "I-Impossible" Toby whispered.

They had seen those eyes on only two other people, once on a formerly cherished friend and once on a formidable and deadly foe. They knew first hand that those eyes were dangerous, incredibly dangerously. And powerful.

Kim turned to face Toby, pointing a finger wildly in CeCe's direction, and shouted. "I bloody knew it!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, deep in an ancient forest, silver eyes flew open.<p>

An old spell that made been made over a decade ago had finally broken. A faint smile played across her lips.

The pale woman rose, ending her meditation session, and stretched her limbs. A soft breeze blew her silver-grey hair gently.

A young, male wolf padded up beside her and sat on his haunches. The wolf was covered head to tail in ash grey fur, except his chest which was pure black in colour. Brilliant sky blue eyes stared up at the woman. A pale hand reached down and caressed the wolf's head. "Ohayou, Hok'ee." the woman greeted. The wolf, Hok'ee, yapped and wagged his tail in delight.

A weight appeared on the woman's shoulder, razor sharp claws pressed lightly against the thin clothing she was wearing. She peered to the side and saw a wise looking barn owl gazing expectantly at her. "Owug." she acknowledged, the small smile on her face growing fractionally larger. The owl nipped her ear gently in response and hooted quietely.

"It seems we shall be making quite the trip, my friends. We must prepare immediately."

* * *

><p>Chaper 7, everyone. Whadda ya think?<p>

A big thank you to jpearce1997 who helped with a fair portion of this chapter! And a big thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! :D

Reviews are _hugely_ appreciated.

**Edit: I hate grammatical mistakes. All fixed now. I also added in more detail :D**

~Werepire Out


	8. Calming and pain

"We've gotta calm CeCe down." Kim said, stumbling slightly from the still shaking ground. "And fast." Toby nodded in agreement.

"I'll distract and immobilise her, you do the calming spell . . . thing." He said. Kim nodded, her eye colour shifting from its normal bright blue to a deep green.

Toby leapt forwards, trying to grab CeCe by the arms. She retaliated, pushing him away easily as if he weighed nothing at all. Toby was shocked. Despite her new found powers, she was still incredibly strong.

The young hunter's eyes flicked around the area, assessing how to go about immobilising CeCe and what would be the best way to do so. Various different scenarios flickered through his mind, swiftly settling on a final decision in a matter of seconds. He crouched slightly, a hand reaching into his back pocket.

Suddenly, Toby was gone. The only sign of him once standing there was a web of fractures in the concrete. Kim had also disappeared from the scene. CeCe could still feel their presence nearby.

Something shattered at CeCe's feet, a coldness raised from the soles of her feet and stopping just below her knees, just as a dull thud resonated close by. Her arms were grabbed from behind and held in a steel tight grip. Looking behind her, she saw it was Toby who had grabbed her. Above him, on a window ledge a good 10 feet up, stood Kim.

Kim jumped down and landed in front of CeCe, a determined look in her eye. She brought her hands, faintly glowing in a shimmering silver aura, up and pressed them against both sides of CeCe's face. The red head instantly halted her struggling, her body relaxing and slumping forwards. The effects were almost immediate, the shaking earth faded into a faint rumble before settling once more and the temperature dropped back to its previous state.

The werewolf stared down, surveying the limp girl being held up by Toby and making sure the danger was over. "Her pulse is back to normal . . ." Toby spoke softly.

In response, Kim nodded and lifted CeCe's head. She placed the back of her hand against the pale girl's forehead, checking her temperature, before gently opening each of her eye lids. "Her eyes are back to their normal colour, there are no pentacles either." Kim informed her partner, rubbing her eye that was back to it's normal blue. "Let's get her back to her apartment, you know where that is right?" Toby nodded.

The two shifted CeCe so that Toby could carry her on his back and made their way into the apartment building. The werewolf yawned as they climbed the stairs. The "calming spell . . . thing" as Toby had put it, had drained away the majority of her dwindling energy.

Kim looked back at the still hectic scene. People were rushing about, making sure others were uninjured, and the concrete was cracked in various places. "We're gonna have to call in a couple favours." She muttered.

"B-Boss?" A young male asked, approaching a lone, masculine figure.

"What?" The figure in question, the boss, snapped.

"Well, we were wondering . . . When will they be arriving, boss?"

"What are you five? You pathetic bunch are too impatient." the boss sighed. "But they should be arriving within the next 15 minutes if it's that important to you maggots." The man nodded and scurried off, eager to get back to his comrades and away from their cruel boss. They had heard multiple rumours, one of which involved someone being fatally wounded and dying after asking their boss too many questions. Needless to say, no one wanted to risk the possibility of that particular rumour being true.

Away from the group, the boss rubbed his eyes. His body was fatigued. The burden he had been carrying for the past year weighed heavily on his mind.

_Not long now . . ._ A voice whispered.

A car in the distance came into view. A smirk played across the his lips. _No, _he thought, _It won't be long at all._

He signalled to the small army behind him to start moving.

After this, it would only be a matter of time before to pair of hunters would arrive.

_Five days . . . _The voice from before whispered once more, _Five days at the most._

Five days to prepare for a small war between them and the two who stood in their way. Failure is not to be accepted.

He stepped forwards, the car fast approaching, and snapped his finger and thumb. Time seemed to slow for the car, and it's occupants, while the man was unaffected. He walked leisurely towards to vehicle and opened the back door.

"Perfect." he said, a cruel smile upon his face, and grabbed the body inhabiting the back seat.

* * *

><p>A dull pain twinged in the back of in the back of CeCe's mind.<p>

Her entire body felt heavy and she couldn't open her eyes no matter how hard she tried. Darkness was all that she could see in her mind.

Thinking back, the read head couldn't recall exactly what had occurred after Rocky was taken, everything was a faint, hazy mess. She could remember a sense of sadness followed by overwhelming anger but apart from that . . . Nothing.

By now the pain had grown stronger, instead of a dull throb it was now an agonising, pulsating ache that seared through her head.

CeCe wanted the pain to stop and go away. But it wouldn't. She whimpered in a somewhat pitiful manner.

All she could think of was how much she wished Rocky was here to comfort her.

And how Rocky was miles away be now.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done.<p>

Good news: School's out for two weeks. You know what that means? More time for writing! So I'll be hopefully updating a little more often over the next fortnight.

Also, I feel like replying to some of your reviews!

**Parawhore: Thanks, it's always good to know I'm doing a good job. Also, I hope you didn't pee your pants too much XD**

**Red X aka Redhood: Your wait for this chapter is over! Yet the wait for the next begins.**

**I C No Evil: CeCe might end up getting Rocky back . . . You'll just have to wait and see! :p **

**I Tear Paper For Fun: Yes, there does seem to be people heading their direction, and perhaps they will help CeCe . . . perhaps not. Also, I am honoured that the previous chapter made you tingly.**


	9. Questions and answers

Flynn and Henry crawled out from under the kitchen table. An earthquake was an uncommon occurrence in Chicago and as Flynn looked around at the trashed kitchen and living room, he was glad Henry dragged him under the table. When the shaking started, all earthquake knowledge flew from Flynn's mind and started to freak out.

"Well . . ." The genius said, fixing his tie. "That was indeed an exceedingly infrequent occurrence." Flynn groaned.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again. Speak _English, _Henry!"

"The earthquake was a rare event." Henry sighed.

"Thank you." A shrill ringing sounded from under the coffee table. "I'LL GET IT, MOM!" Flynn cried, walking towards the phone that had fallen to the ground during the shaking.

"Your Mom is still at work."

"Meh." Flynn shrugged as he answered the phone. "Jones residence . . . Oh, hey Mom . . ."

Henry, still stood in the kitchen, picked up a fallen chair and sat down, looking around at the messy apartment. He'd have to help his boyfriend clean up before Georgia got home. "Yes, Mom. Me and Henry are _fine_ . . . I don't know, CeCe left like 45 minutes ago with Rocky . . . I think I heard shouting from outside shortly after they left, too." He heard Flynn say to his mother. Henry wondered if his own father was worried for him or if he was trying to get in contact . . .

* * *

><p>A knocking at the door interrupted the me from my internal musing. "Can you get that for me?" Flynn asked. I nodded and strolled to the door, opening it to an older male and female in their late teens that I had never seen before. The taller of the two, the male, seemed to be carrying someone his back. I think I just discovered CeCe's whereabouts.<p>

"Greetings, unknown teens who are in possession of CeCe Jones. I presume you have business with Flynn or Officer Jones."

"Uh . . ." The male said. The female, who had a bandaged eye, sighed and rolled her visible eye.

"Ignore him, big words hurt his brain. Is Flynn or his mother home?"

"Affirmative, Flynn is conversing with his mother over the telephone as we speak."

"Well, can we come in? We need to ask him some questions . . . As well as drop CeCe off." I was unsure of their intentions. What if they had hurt CeCe and came for Flynn? However the pair at the door did not seem to be dishonest, nor did the appear to be the kind of people who would do that, so I stepped aside and allowed them to enter the threshold.

"Yeah, I'll let you know when CeCe gets here. Bye, Mom" Flynn finally hung up the phone and turned to face the door. "So, Henry, who was at the . . . Who are you two and why are you carrying my sister on your back?" The girl raised her hands in a peaceful manner.

"Relax, I'm Kim and this is Toby, we're friends of CeCe's. We were with her when the earthquake happened."

"So why is she unconscious?" Kim shrugged.

"The temperature went all crazy, we think it had something to do with that."

"Can I put CeCe down somewhere? She's heavier than she looks . . ." Toby interrupted.

"Sure, her bedroom is down here. Follow me." Flynn said to Toby.

The older teen followed Flynn out of the room and I felt Kim's gaze fall on me. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Henry."

"The boy genius?" she asked, her face held a curious expression.

"Yes, I am indeed."

"Pleasure to meet you, Henry. Say, do you know where Rocky lives?"

"Alas, I regretfully inform you that I do not know the exact location of her abode. I simply know it is the floor above this one."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Toby will ask Flynn." Kim answered while shrugging. "Now, as a you man of high intelligence, what is your opinion of supernatural beings and the myths that surround them?"

* * *

><p>Toby gently laid CeCe down on her bed, ensuring she looked comfortable, before turning to Flynn.<p>

"I'm sure you're aware of CeCe's ability." Flynn nodded. "Does anyone else in your family have . . . Powers?" He asked. Flynn narrowed his eyes.

"That depends, what will you do if any of them do?"

"Use the knowledge to try figure out what's going on."

"What _is_ going on then?"

Toby sighed and sat on CeCe's window sill. "It's a long story." Flynn stared expectantly at him. The hunter motioned for him to sit. "It started just over a year ago . . ."

Over the next hour or so, Toby relayed the events from last year, those which involved Damien and his plan to steal Rocky away, up until this morning when CeCe had somehow caused an earthquake. He spared no detail of relative importance, Flynn deserved to know what had happened to his sister and what currently was happening. "Has there been any odd behaviour coming from CeCe recently?" Toby asked once he had finished his story and the majority of Flynn's questions had been answered.

Flynn rubbed his head and thought. "Not really but I guess over the last month she's been getting mad much quicker than before."

"Really? Any idea why?" Toby answered curiously.

"It might have something to do with Rocky's nightmares." Upon seeing Toby's confused expression, Flynn further elaborated. "For more or less a year, Rocky's been having these really bad nightmares. She sometimes wakes me up with her screaming when she stays around."

"Interesting . . ." Toby got up and made his way to the door. "Thanks for answering my questions, Flynn."

"No problem. You're trying to help Rocky and CeCe, that puts you and your friend in my good books." He replied with a somewhat toothy grin.

"We'll be back soon to see if CeCe is awake. Oh, do you know which apartment Rocky lives in by any chance?"

* * *

><p>Writing Henry is fun, I should do it more often! I didn't even realise I <em>knew<em> half the words he said.

I need to get in the habit of writing at least this much for all of my future chapters, I _hate_ writing chapters shorter than this.

Turns out I'm going to be busier over the next two weeks than I originally thought. I'm still going to try get in one more extra chapter at the very least.

~Werepire Out.


	10. Hopewell Springs

Soft murmurs whispered back and forth, stirring the red head from her slumber. She sat up slowly and glanced around, quickly noticing that she was in foreign territory.

She appeared to be at the entrance of a large maze, multiple openings stood in front of her. The walls were alive with small, flickering markings, all colours of the spectrum appearing at least once.

_Do not worry, young one._

CeCe startled. The voice that had just spoken seemed to have come from multiple directions all at once.

_No harm shall fall upon you here. _

"Where am I?"

_A place deep within your mind. A place of your own creation._

Gulping, she stood. "Who are you?" she asked, turning in a circle.

_I am a friend, although you might not believe that. _

"Okay, new question." the red head said, idly walking into one of the passage openings.

_I am here yet I am not here._

"What the hell does that even mean?" CeCe yelled.

_You shall see in time, young one. But for now, you should sleep._

And with that, the maze and all it's colour faded away.

* * *

><p>The pair of hunters walked out of the Jones' apartment. "We need to figure out what's going on with CeCe. Her eyes . . . Just <em>how<em> did they turn into one of _their_ eyes?" Kim said quietly.

"I don't know." Toby sighed. "But we will figure it out. For now, let's just focus on finding out where Rocky is." The werewolf silently at him.

"So, where did Flynn say the apartment was?"

"Up there." The taller of the two said as he motioned towards the stairs "C'mon, let's go."

Toby and Kim walked through the corridor, the werewolf slightly behind her partner, searching for Rocky's apartment. "Is this the one?" Kim asked, pointing to a door.

"No, that's 67. We're looking for 76."

Toby jogged ahead, turning a corner. Kim followed after him, rolling her eyes after a loud crash followed by Toby shouting "SON OF A-"

She turned the corner and was met with the sight of Toby curled up on the floor and an upturned cleaning trolley next to him. "Ran into another trolley? That's three times this month." She said tauntingly.

"Shuddup!" Toby's strained replied. Kim laughed and moved to help him up.

* * *

><p>Tired, heavy eyes forced themselves open yet a darkness was all there was to be seen.<p>

A pain was beginning to form in her stomach as the feeling came back to her body. She could now tell that her arms and legs were unable to move, bounded by a thick rope, and her mouth had been gagged by a material of some sort.

After her eyes had adjusted to the light, or lack thereof, she seemed to be on the outskirts of a forest.

Footsteps alerted her of another walking up to her. She was hoisted up and placed over their shoulder. As the person started began to walk briskly, and her body becoming jolted repeatedly, she now knew why her stomach hurt. Whoever was carrying her had a rather bony shoulder that was digging into her stomach.

She whimpered somewhat pitifully at the pain in her stomach. Whoever was carrying her growled at her and picked up the pace, causing more pain and discomfort for her.

A cruel laugh fell from their lips as she gasped in pain.

* * *

><p>"Ah, here it is." The taller boy said, knocking on an apartment door. A young man appearing to be about to age of 20 opened the door.<p>

"Yo, what's up?" the man said.

"We're looking for Marcie and Curtis Blue." Toby said, smiling at him and being oddly polite. I stayed silent, watching how the scene would play out.

"Uh, Dad went out but Mom is still here. I could get her for you, if you want?"

"Thank you. That would be fine." The door shut gently. After a few minutes it opened once more, this time with Marcie, I assume, at the door.

"My son said you were looking for me?" She asked.

"Yes, we're friends of Rocky and CeCe's. Could we speak out here, perhaps?" Toby replied.

"Um, sure."

"I hear Rocky was suffering from nightmares for about a year now." Toby said once Marcie took a few steps into the corridor and the door was shut. "And now Rocky is gone. CeCe was unavailable for us to ask why so we came here instead." Marcie narrowed her eyes.

"We admitted her to a clinic that specialises in unusual cases like Rocky's"

"I see . . . Did she know she was going to be sent away?" Toby's voice was still rather civilized, yet there was a slight hint of a growl as he spoke. Marcie didn't seem to notice and shook her head. "Well, did you ever stop to ask Rocky if she _wanted_ to go? Did you consider how it would effect both Rocky and CeCe? Did you ever stop to think that sending her away was the wrong thing to do?" Anger was seeping steadily into his voice. I edged forwards slightly, preparing to intervene should Toby snap.

"N-No . . ."

"Well you should have! You and you husband may have put her in danger!" Toby snarled, all traces of his calm demeanour gone. I hate to admit it but I was feeling was feeling moderately angry too.

"My sister is in danger?" All three of us turned to face the voice. The man from earlier was standing in the doorway. We were so caught up that none of us heard the door open. Toby nodded.

"There's a possibility. We can save her though." I answered.

"Are you Kim and Toby?" he asked, giving us a scrutinising look. Again, Toby nodded.

"Rocky told me about you two . . . She's been sent to Hopewell Spring, 20 miles south of Chicago."

"Ty!" Marcie yelled

"What? They say they can save Rocky and I believe them!" The man, Ty, answered back. "And when Rocky comes back, you and Dad owe her. Big time." Ty then stormed off, disappearing around the corner.

I grabbed Toby by the wrist and pulled him back. "Let's go." I whispered, watching as Marcie walked back into the apartment. He nodded.

It was only then did I realise I was right. Something bad – no, something awful – was about to happen. And it would definitely involve Hopewell Spring.

* * *

><p>You guys have been making me feel rather unloved with your lack of reviews. May the Easter Bunny put a delicious, chocolatey curse on you all. :P<p>

On a serious note, I should be making the chapters longer from now on.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^

~Werepire Out


	11. I'll find you

CeCe groaned softly as she slowly drifted back into consciousness. "Kim! She's waking up!" A nearby voice called. _Toby? . . . _she thought.

The sound of footsteps, followed by the opening and closing of a door, indicated the arrival of Kim. A warm hand pressed against her forehead. "Her temperature is more or less normal now. She should be fine." The hand disappeared and CeCe's eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up and looked around, being met by the sight of Toby and Kim quietly amongst themselves.

"She joins the world of the living!" Toby said once he noticed CeCe had fully awoken. "Great news, we know where your girl was sent."

"Where is she?" CeCe cried, not realised she was snarling slightly. Toby and Kim blinked.

"She's at a place called Hopewell Spring, 20 miles south of here." The werewolf began.

"We're gonna check it out and make sure she's okay but . . . You need to stay here."

"What? I am _not_ staying here! That's not fair!"

"CeCe, you need to recover from . . . Whatever it was that happened earlier. You can't do that while we're travelling and-"

"Hold on, Toby" Kim interrupted, turning to fully address the angered red head. "We leave in an hour. If you can walk from your bed to the other end of the room without feeling light headed or stumbling then you can come with us, deal?" The red head nodded in agreement and Kim faced Toby again. "I'll go pack some supplies, just in case, and get us some some transport."

"Just don't steal another car." Toby sighed. Kim cracked a small grin and left. "No 'borrowing' either!" He yelled after her, a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Like I said, don't worry about it. We'll figure everything out, I promise." Toby smiled and left the room, leaving CeCe to her own devices. He had just explained what had happened earlier, about how CeCe had somehow caused an earthquake and how the two hunters had stopped her. She knew she should have told Toby about the voice she had been hearing yet she hadn't after realising Toby and Kim would probably make her stay behind.<p>

_I can help you, young one._

CeCe sat bolt upright, looking around for the soft spoken and familiar voice that had just spoken. Her mind quickly registered the voice and she sighed. "Oh, it's you. How can you help?" the red head asked quietly.

_I can give you power._

"Power?" she asked, noticing a faint humming in the back of her head.

_Just enough to replenish your energy. You want to be able to save your girl, right?_

"Give me the power." CeCe said immediately without a moments hesitation, smiling when a a burst of energy flooded through her veins. "But why? Why would you help me?"

_I told you, I am a friend._

CeCe was unsure of how to respond and remained silent, staring down at the bed.

_There is a fight coming. Be prepared._

"A fight? When?" The humming was gone and the red head received no response. "Answer me!" Still no response. CeCe growled and slumped down in her bed, thinking over what her apparent friend had told her. She figured that, by a fight, the voice meant their attempt to get Rocky back.

She sure as hell hoped so.

* * *

><p>Toby and Kim walked into CeCe's room some time later, the taller boy carrying a back pack and the werewolf carrying a fabric satchel. "You ready?" Toby asked. CeCe nodded in reply as she hopped out of bed. "Go ahead." The only boy in the room said.<p>

The red head confidently strode to the other side of the room, not showing a single sign of any possible fatigue. CeCe faced them with a slight smirk upon her face. "So?" She said. Kim, who had not been expecting CeCe to have recovered so quickly, blinked in shock.

"You can come. Just, uh, grab a bag and pack some stuff you may need and we can go."

While the red head was packing a bag, Kim dragged Toby into the hall way and closed the door behind them. "Her energy was almost completely drained when she woke up! There is _no way_ she can have enough energy to be moving freely!" the werewolf hissed.

"Then why did you tell her she could come?"

"'Cause I was expecting her to stumble multiple times!"

"Like I said to CeCe a little while ago, we'll figure this out."

Kim sighed and nodded. The two slipped into silence, waiting for CeCe to exit her room.

* * *

><p>As soon as CeCe was ready to go, the three walked out of the red head's apartment and into the street outside the building. The street had been cleaned up, the only evidence of that morning's earthquake being to cracks in the concrete.<p>

Kim led them towards a black, sleek and expensive looking car with a grin. "Ta-da!"

"Woah, this is an awesome car! It has leather seats! With patterns on!" Toby said excitedly, sliding into the passenger seat and looking around with wide eyes.

Kim hopped into the driver's seat while CeCe sat in the back. The werewolf started the engine and Toby noticed something. "Kim? Where are the keys for the car?" he asked.

"Psh, I don't need keys." Kim replied as she started to drive down the road.

"Kim! I told you not steal anything!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't steal the car!" Kim protested.

"Oh really? Then how did you _get_ the car?"

"I . . . Liberated it."

"You hot wired the car, didn't you?" Toby sighed.

"Maybe!"

"You can't keep doing that!"

"Bite me!"

CeCe smiled as the two older teens bickered and turned to face the window, staring at the now setting sun. Her thought swiftly drifted to Rocky.

_I'll find you, Rocky. And if you _are_ in danger, I will protect you. Even if it means sacrificing my life for yours. I promise._

* * *

><p>And it's finally done! I had such bad writer's block with this one but I made sure to finish it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I should have the next and hopefully longer chapter ready by Friday, like usual.<p>

And thanks to every single one of my lovely reviewers! I no longer feel unloved! Ya'll make me smile or even blush with your kind words :D

~Werepire Out


	12. Got off on the wrong foot

Hi... I do believe an apology is in order. I know it's been a _long _time since this was last updated and I feel incredibly guilty about it. Once more, I had some personal stuff going on in my life and I kinda lost inspiration for this story for a while. From now on, I will be getting on track with this story (Although updates will be less frequent due to me writing more than one fic at a time). Thanks for reading this.

* * *

><p>The sun had set and the night had rolled in quickly. Kim was the only one in the car who was currently awake. CeCe had fallen asleep not long after they had left Chicago, apparently still recovering from her ordeal, and Toby had nodded off a short while ago. They were about 12 or so miles into their journey and were driving along an empty dirt road with nothing of real interest around for miles.<p>

Until the car headlights shone upon a scene Kim was not expecting to find out in this empty place.

The car came to a sudden halt. Toby was jolted forwards, hitting his head on the dashboard and waking him from his light slumber. "Huh? This isn't Hopewell Springs. . . Why did we stop?" he asked groggily, looking over at Kim and rubbing his head. The werewolf had a tight grip on the wheel and looked somewhat pale, although that could just be the moonlight. "Kim?" he asked once more.

"Look . . ." she replied, staring outside in slight horror. Toby complied and followed her gaze. His jaw dropped when he saw an abandoned car, deep gashes were practically carved in the metal frame and the windows were smashed. It was overturned and lying on the side of the road, waiting for the next person to drive along and see it.

In the back seat, CeCe had stirred. She groggily asked what was going on while she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Stay here." Kim told her as she opened the driver's door and hopped out, heading towards the wreckage. Toby swiftly got out of the car and followed Kim. It was dark out but the two could see through the darkness perfectly. Thunder rumbled loudly overhead and rain began to fall fast and heavy. "The scent is faint but it's there. Rocky was in that car." the werewolf said, staring intently at the partially shredded car. Toby nodded.

"I can smell it too." he said quietly. "It's a good job we got here when we did. The rain is washing the scent away."

"Holy crap! What happened to that ca-AHH!" The pair of hunters spun around at the sound of the scream in time to see CeCe fall to her knees, clutching her head tightly. Toby ran over to her and knelt down, trying to figure out what he could so to help.

Kim stepped forward, intending to help Toby, when she got the unnerving feeling of being watched. She turned her head as a flash of lightning lit the night sky. A silver haired woman appearing to be in her 20's stood in the middle of the road about 10 feet away, a large ash grey wolf stood beside her. Both were soaking wet with rain water and were staring over at them. Kim locked eyes with the women. "Priestess." she snarled, Toby looked up at the sound. The women's smirk could be easily seen from their positions.

"Werewolf." she said softly as her gaze met Kim's before landing on Toby, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Hybrid. A very unique one too."

"What business do you have here, Priestess?" Kim asked coldly.

"I have no business with you, Mutt. I'm here for the redhead."

Toby and Kim caught each other's gaze for a few seconds. Kim made a faint cooing noise followed by a loud click. Toby nodded, understanding the secret code his partner had just used, and rose to his feet, ready to attack the woman. The wolf seemed to sense the hostility against its master and growled loudly. Kim growled back at the wolf, distracting it from Toby's actions. Toby reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial, throwing it down to the ground. The glass shattered and a bright, blinding light shone through the darkness.

When the light wore off, about three seconds later, the scene had changed. Toby was now standing in front of the woman, a knife pressed against her throat, and Kim was nowhere to be seen. "Lost your little girlfriend?" the woman asked in a mocking tone, a faint smirk gracing her lips.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Toby snapped angrily, water dripping down the side of his face.

A deep growl came from the shadows and a brown wolf, larger than the grey one, padded onto the road. One forest green eye stared at the grey wolf, a healing gash running beside the other eye that was squinted shut. The two wolves circled each other, snarling and yapping at one another. "A Pureblood." The woman spoke up as she watched the pair of wolves, eyeing Kim, now in her wolf form, with an odd glint in her eyes. "Impressive."

"Quit your drooling, Priestess! She'll never be your pet!" Toby growled.

The woman rolled her eyes, Toby noted that they were silver, and flicked her wrist. Toby went flying backwards, crashing roughly onto the ground close to where CeCe was still holding her head. The brown wolf looked over at the boy on the floor, her green eye filled with concern. The grey wolf swiped at an unsuspecting Kim, catching her in the muzzle and making three deep gashes. The now injured wolf yapped in protest, swatting at the smaller wolf with its paw before dashing over to Toby.

The werewolf whined sadly as she watched Toby sit up. "'M okay. Just winded." he muttered, placing a hand on her sodden brown fur. Blood from the Kim's muzzle dripped onto Toby's clothing but the heavy downpour washed most of it away.

During the interaction between Toby and Kim, the woman walked up to CeCe. The red head was curled into a ball, whimpering in pain and soaked to the bone. The silver haired woman placed a hand on the teen's head. CeCe weakly cried out in pain before going limp, falling heavily to the side. The woman then turned and stepped towards to large brown wolf. They grey wolf was standing close by, growling at her. "Hush, Hok'ee." the woman said. The grey wolf whined and became silent.

She brushed a hand over the top of the Kim's head, watching as she slowly shifted into a soaked and rather naked young woman. The werewolf squeaked in embarrassment and hid behind Toby, who shrugged off his jacket so that Kim could wrap it around her shoulders. "I have to say, using the temporary flash as cover for the girl to turn into her wolf form and for you to get close to me was an excellent idea." she said, looking down at Kim and Toby. She then held a hand out. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I think we can help each other."

* * *

><p>And that, my friends, was chapter 12. I hope y'all enjoyed it.<p>

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I love you all!

Again, sorry for such a long absence. I also edited this chapter slightly. Bye.

~Werepire Out


End file.
